


Chemical Reaction

by putridserum



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Aroace And Has Never Written Romance In His Life, Awkward Crush, Cheesy, Emotionally Repressed, Face Reveal, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trans Character, it goes surprisingly well all things considered, kind of, wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putridserum/pseuds/putridserum
Summary: With the help of one (1) nosy pink, an emotionally repressed scientist confronts his feelings for his business partner.





	Chemical Reaction

** _BEEP! _ **

The sound of a horn startles Mephras out of his work-induced hyperfocus. He cocks a brow in confusion; he wasn’t scheduled to receive any visitors today. Nonetheless, he heads upstairs, closing the Sinister Plant’s doors behind him, and makes his way around the building. Sitting on the landing pad is a black hovercraft, limousine-like in design, with tinted windows and neon headlights. Mephras would recognize this vehicle anywhere; he was paid generously for engineering it. He approaches the driver's seat as a panel behind the window slides back, revealing a speaker. 

"Well, look what the cat dragged in! If it isn't Mephras, Sterile Plant Supervisor!" 

"Hello, Mr. Dileva." 

"Come on, dude, cut it with the formalities already. Call me Merrick. We're supposed to be  _ friends." _

Merrick's voice is loud and brash, something Mephras would usually despise, but he enjoys hearing it. He's fond of the other man's presence in general, though no money in the world could make him admit it.

"I would hardly consider you a friend," he mutters, gaze drifting to the side. 

"What do you mean, hardly? You've helped me out a dozen times and I've helped you a dozen more. That sounds pretty chummy to me." 

Despite the scandals surrounding Mephras, Merrick has been nothing but friendly towards him. He'd even offered him money for reparations after the Plant was wrecked - something  _ seriously  _ out of character for a greedy, power-hungry extortionist.

"Let's move on, shall we, Merrick? Arguing over the status of our relationship will lead us nowhere." 

"Sure, sure." 

"What brings you to the Sterile Plant today? Have you experienced any malfunctions?" 

"No, everything's good. I just wanted to check on a certain amigo of mine."

"This 'amigo' being…?" 

"We were just over this, Mephras. Literally just over this. You are my amigo. My friend. My buddy. I'm not completely heartless, man.  _ I care about you." _

The words cause Mephras' heart to jump. He's never heard Merrick voice concern for anything but profit, and some heavily repressed emotions are beginning to surface. 

He swallows. "... Thank you." 

"No problem. How're you doing? How's the Plant?" 

"The Plant is fully operational, and my research has been progressing at a satisfactory pace." 

"Nice. I'm still interested in that shield-breaking soundwave and how crazy it can get."

"Thank you very much." 

"How about my first question, though? How's life been treating you?"

"Oh, well…" 

Mephras mentally berates himself for slipping. He always has an answer for everything, but somehow, in this moment, he doesn't know what to say. When he thinks about it, he seems to 'slip' a lot around Merrick. He wants to hate him; he wants to hate the simple chemical reaction constantly threatening his composure; he wants to push everything away. Yet, he can't seem to. 

"I-I've been fine." 

"Cool, me too. I won two thousand gold at the slots last night." 

"That's… nice." 

_ You're being so unprofessional! Where are your wise ways when you need them most?  _ The scientist feels like his mind and body are screaming in tandem. He despises the way this man - whose face is still a mystery, for crying out loud - makes his heart flutter and his cheeks flush.

"Look, Merrick, I… n-need to continue some important projects. I will… contact you when I have an open time slot." Mephras presses a hand to the window for emphasis. A small part of him, a part that he tries his very hardest to tear to shreds, hopes Merrick will align his hand with his; that their fingertips may connect despite the glass. 

"I have one last question."

"Yes?" 

"Want to see what I actually look like? I mean, if you're my friend, you've kind of proven yourself not dangerous." 

"... Alright." 

"Just don't tell anybody what you saw, alright? We both know a lot of people are out for my head." 

"I swear I won't." 

Mephras removes his hand from the vehicle and takes a step back. Perhaps seeing Merrick in the flesh will serve as a reality check, dispel his silly infatuation, and bring the reaction to an end once and for all.

"Here we go." 

There's a whirr as Merrick unfurls the window, revealing the face of a Greenhornian-Neksdorian man around Mephras' age. His hair, which falls messily to his shoulders, fades into several neon colors from black. A few scars of different ages, adorn his angular jaw. All in all, he is fairly handsome, though he could do away with the mirrored shutter-shades. 

_ Oh, no.  _

Mephras can feel his cheeks heat up. He suddenly finds himself wondering what color Merrick's eyes are. Maybe a bright blue or green, like the city lights, or dark brown and swirling with secrets. Even more embarrassingly, he also wonders how the scar tissue would feel against his lips. Cursing his thoughts, he begins sprinting back to the Plant's entrance before he can humiliate himself further.

"Thank you for giving me your time, Merrick- I have some very important things to get back to- enjoy the rest of your day-" 

As the metal doors slide shut behind him, Mephras takes a moment to assess the current situation. He is head over heels in love with Merrick Dileva, and it's becoming impossible to ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never experienced attraction in my life. I've never written romance in my life. Please tell me if my portrayal of crushing is inaccurate.


End file.
